The present invention relates generally to systems and networks which support dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM).
Data transmission at relatively high bit rates is generally desirable in a system or a network that supports DWDM. However, relatively high bit rates are not always achievable, particularly when the distance over which data is to be transmitted is relatively long. For example, the optical signal-to-noise ratio (OSNR) associated with data transmission may become inadequate as the distance over which data is transmitted increases. Hence, if a distance is relatively long, the transmission rate of the data may be reduced to effectively reduce the required OSNR.